


Prince for Ransom

by FaeryVampyres



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Come Swallowing, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Prison Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryVampyres/pseuds/FaeryVampyres
Summary: Loki, Prince of Asgard, is kidnapped and held for ransom by the Frost Giants. Thor, a guard in the dungeons of Jotunheim, tasked with keepinf an eye on him, makes sure their prisoner is "comfortable" and in the process discovers the little prince has a major size kink.





	Prince for Ransom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/gifts).



Thor ignored the ramblings of the guard next to him with practiced ease- this guy was never quiet, it bothered everyone, but King Laufey was partial to him, as he was the son of a noble, so they couldn’t really do anything about it. Instead he was just staring at the wall, bored out of him mind.

That quickly changed, however. There was a commotion at the doors to the dungeon, which he and the other one were guarding the entrance to (for what reason, Thor didn’t know- the dungeon was empty anyway, most Jotuns were too busy ensuring they had enough food to bother committing crimes). King Laufey stepped into the room, while another two guards followed him, and, held between them, a struggling Aesir, who was swearing at them as they put him in a cell.

Thor had no time to wonder about that as King Laufey approached him and the other guy (oh, what was his name) who had, thankfully, fallen silent, making them quickly drop into bows before him. “Thor,” Laufey addressed him, causing Thor to stand from his bow and look up. He was shorter than most giants, and it angered him, standing at eight feet tall. “That new prisoner there,” he waved negligently in Loki’s direction, causing Thor to glance over and see the guards were chaining him to the wall so he couldn’t escape, “is Loki, the Prince of Asgard. We are holding him for ransom, and I am putting you in charge of keeping an eye on him.” With that, Laufey and his two guards left.

Thor gave a hum and sat down again. Alright, he could put up with some bratty princeling, easy (he had, after all, put up with Helblindi and Byleister as their personal guard before he requested to be moved to guard the dungeon). He shifted his chair and kicked back in it, propping his feet on a rough ledge on the wall and leaning back slightly so he could keep an eye on Loki- he had heard rumors, after all, of the prince having powerful magic, and he wasn’t going to let him escape. Thor noticed he was very pretty.

There was a few hours of peace- the only noise being the other guy chattering away- before Loki finally spoke again, the first time since he was put in the cell. “Does he ever shut up?” 

It was clear that Loki was addressing Thor, and the blond deadpanned, “Never.” Inwardly, though, he was amused. The expression the little princeling was making now was hilarious. Those features though… the princeling, again, was very pretty, for a man. Thor wondered how he would be in bed. The princeling was so much smaller than him, Thor thought it would feel amazing to fuck him.

“Lovely,” Loki muttered, before going silent again. 

Finally the other guy left, since Thor was the only one who was to stay there, being in charge of keeping Loki there and all. As soon as he was gone, Thor locked the doors to the dungeon so no one could enter or leave and then went to Loki’s cell. Time to test how good he was in bed; after all, they were alone, the princeling was attractive, exactly Thor's type, and completely at his mercy. The perfect combination. 

“What are you doing?” The Aesir asked, trying- and failing- to be haughty (he was so small compared to Thor, the blond found it almost novel).

“Making you comfortable,” Thor responded, only slightly sarcastically, opening the door to the cell and stepping inside.

“And how is being near a beast like you supposed to make me comfortable?” Loki sneered, looking up at Thor and trying to move to his feet. He was hindered by the chains, however, and the result from his efforts was equal parts amusing and arousing. His wrists weren’t able to move much, meaning that Loki had to be partially bent over to stand, which made his ass jut out enticingly. 

Thor grinned. “Stay like that and I’ll show you,” he gave Loki no time to respond as he grabbed his hips and forced him to stay in that position.

“Release me, now!” Loki exclaimed, wiggling his hips to try and break free from Thor’s grip, only succeeding in making him tighten his grip- he was surely going to leave bruises. Good.

“You know, little prince, I don’t think I will,” Thor said casually, grinding his covered cock against Loki’s ass.

The Aesir went still. “Wha- what did you call me?” He asked, not moving at all.

“Little prince,” Thor repeated, grinning slightly at the shudder that went through the dark haired man at that. He reached around to pull at the ties on Loki's trousers, then pulled them down so they were around his knees.

“Wait, wait. Let me,” he restarted his sentence, “can I cast a quick spell?”

Thor hummed, looking at him for a moment. “What spell?”

“One that protects me from the frostburn of coming in direct contact with you,” Loki answered, turning his head to look up at him.

Thor was silent for a while. “Very well. But if you cast any other spell, and I’ll be watching, you won’t like the consequences.” 

Loki nodded quickly. “Yes, just the one spell.” He seemed a little excited, and Thor narrowed his eyes as he opened one of the cuffs, releasing one of Loki’s hands so he could use his magic (it was well known throughout the realms that iron was a natural blocker of magic, which was why these cuffs were iron plated, ensuring he couldn’t use it). Loki murmured some quiet incantation, waving his hand. There was a faint glow upon his body, and then he put his wrist back where the cuff could easily be put back on, which Thor wasted no time in doing. 

Interesting that Loki seemed so willing to be cuffed, but Thor ignored that for now, in favor of running his hands down that little ass in front of him.

He pressed three fingers to Loki’s mouth. “Make those wet, they’ll be what I use to stretch that pretty little hole of yours.” Loki immediately opened his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue around and between them to get them as wet as possible. Thor hummed and ground against his ass as he waited.

After a moment, he pulled his fingers from Loki's mouth and started teasing his rim with one of his fingers.

Loki growled softly, trying to push back against his fingers (not that Thor let him move). “Stop teasing me, would you?”

Thor smirked. “What, you want this, little prince?”

The princeling gave a little shudder again, and Thor got the distinct impression that he liked being called that. He also didn't respond to Thor's question.

He snorted softly to himself, teasing the princeling for a little longer before pushing a finger into him. Loki moaned loudly, making the blond Jotun raise an eyebrow. “I only have a finger in you, little prince. Does it really bring you that much pleasure?”

“Your finger is huge,” Loki said, a little quiet, after a moment.

Thor smirked and thrust the finger hard once. “What, like big things up your ass?”

Loki groaned and nodded. “I love it.” He seemed to not care how much like a slut he sounded like. Perfect.

Leaning down to nibble at Loki's ear, Thor whispered into it. “Then wait ‘till you feel my cock, little prince.” Loki shivered, moaning softly. Thor started thrusting his finger in a quick rhythm, adding a second and scissoring them. Then he added the third and spread them, thrusting them a while longer before he deemed Loki prepared enough.

Thor undid the front to his pants, shoving them down only enough to free his cock, before he spat into his palm and jerked himself quickly, spreading the spit on it enough to make his entrance easy.

He guided the tip to Loki's hole and slowly pushed in. Once the head was in, he gave a sharp snap of his hips and bottomed out immediately.

Loki whimpered slightly at the sudden intrusion, being very careful not to shift until he was adjusted. Thor waited. “So… big,” he muttered, closing his eyes and trying to press back against Thor again once it seemed he was finally ready. He smirked and released Loki's hip, reaching over to grab his bound wrists instead, his other hand gripping Loki's hair as he started thrusting- hard, rough, fast, showing no mercy to Loki. 

Loki didn't seem to mind, however, if his constant stream of moans were anything to go by. “You like this?” Thor asked after a particularly hard thrust. “You like being chained to a wall, ready for me to use as I please?”

Loki groaned, nodding, “I love it.”

Thor smirked and continued to thrust into him, changing his angle and causing Loki to nearly scream in pleasure as he hit a certain bundle of nerves. “Look at you, little prince. Taking my cock like a whore. You should see how your tight little hole is stretched around my cock so perfectly.”

“I can feel it,” Loki gave a little choked noise, putting a slight emphasis on ‘feel’.

“Good,” Thor kept thrusting, enjoying the sounds the little princeling- no, his little princeling- made. Seems he had a size kink. Wonderful. That's exactly what Thor liked. “I'm going to fuck you so hard, little prince, that you'll see stars. I'm going to ruin you for everyone else. Anyone else can fuck you, but all you'll want is my thick cock pounding into you after this.”

Loki moaned loudly, tilting his head forward slightly despite Thor's grip on his hair, and tried to press back against him again. “Yes, yes please,” he muttered, crying out as Thor shifted to hit that little bundle from before with every thrust. He kept moaning, tugging at the chains slightly in what seemed to be an attempt to reach for him.

It only took a few more thrusts before Loki came all over himself, and his hole clenched a bit around Thor, causing him to groan and come as well. He grinned and pulled out, running his thumb across his hole. “You feel so stretched, little prince. Think you’ll ever be able to get fucked by anyone else without wanting my cock in you instead?”

Loki shook his head, looking a little out of it. Hah, good. 

Thor fixed his pants and pulled Loki's back up. Loki immediately turned and sat back down the way he was before, and Thor looked down at him.

Loki rested his head against the wall and looked at him. “I want to give you a blowjob,” he said bluntly. “Can I?”

Thor raised an amused eyebrow. “What, want to choke on my cock, little prince?”

Loki gave a little moan at the thought alone. “Yes, norns yes I do.”

Smirking, Thor shifted his pants to pull his cock back out and stepped so he was right in front of Loki. “Then start sucking, little prince.” Loki immediately opened his mouth and took in the tip of his cock, started sucking, and moved his head to take in more. 

Thor braced his hands on the wall on the cell and groaned as he tilted his head back. “Oh fuck.” Loki hadn't taken in very much of his cock, but his mouth felt so good and Thor had only ever gotten one blowjob before in his life, so this was a relatively new thing for him.

Loki kept sucking and taking in more, working his mouth around Thor's cock up until he was deepthroating the giant. He gagged when he finally did, but didn't pull off, and bobbed his head as he sucked harder.

The blond groaned louder and reached down to grip Loki's hair, holding him in place as he began thrusting into his mouth. Loki moaned around him and let him, allowing his jaw to go lax as Thor fucked his throat. Thor came with a low groan, pulled out of Loki's mouth, and chuckled as he saw a little line of come from the corner of his lip.

Loki licked at the line, looking up at him, a little tired it seemed. Thor put his cock back into his pants yet again and left the cage, shutting and locking it behind him.

“Hope you're comfortable now, little prince,” he said, grinning, as he sat in one of the chairs and leaned back against the wall to watch him. He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep the rest of the night. He would hear it and wake up if the cell opened, and besides, he knew Loki wouldn't try to escape (or perhaps he would, and then Thor would get to punish the little prince).

A few hours later- it had to still be night, perhaps nearing morning by the light filtering in from the tiny barred window near the surface, at the ceiling- Thor was shaken awake by a royal messenger.

“What is it?” He grumbled, sitting up properly and glancing over to ensure Loki was still there. He was, sitting against the wall, sound asleep and looking as if nothing had happened between them earlier.

“Message from King Laufey,” the messenger said. “Asgard has paid the ransom and the prisoner is to be escorted to the courtyard, where he will be taken via the Bifrost back to Asgard.”

Thor hummed. “Very well, leave and I'll take him there.” The messenger nodded and left, and Thor stood. He opened the cell and uncuffed Loki, waking the little prince.

“Wha-?” He asked, cutting himself off with a yawn and shaking his head blearily. 

“You're going back to Asgard,” Thor told him, pulling him to his feet. “Let's go.” Loki stumbled after Thor for half a second before correcting himself, following the giant silently.

As they reached the palace and began walking to the courtyard, Loki finally spoke. “Come with me.”

“What?” Thor asked, incredulously, as he turned to stare at Loki, stopping in his tracks.

“Come with me,” Loki repeated, looking up at him. “Back to Asgard.”

“Why on earth would I do that?” Thor questioned, shaking his head and continuing to the courtyard.

Loki grabbed his arm and pulled. It didn't do much, but Thor did stop again. “Please, Thor. Come back with me. Please?” He looked up at him with a textbook example of puppy dog eyes, and Thor was very sorely tempted to say yes.

“That look actually work?” He asked instead, hiding how much he wanted to go (he had heard many a story about the golden realm, and had always been quite curious about it) and shaking Loki off his arm.

“Yes, actually,” Loki responded. “And it almost did on you, I could tell. You want to go. So why not? What's stopping you?”

Thor hummed. “None of your business.” There was actually nothing big his pride stopping him now. He had said no originally and he wasn't going to change his mind even though Loki had just brought up a good point.

"You don't have a reason," Loki accused. "You're just saying no because you want to."

"That's a reason, still, little prince," Thor smirked as they finished their walk, noting Odin, King of Asgard, in the courtyard (who else could the old Aesir man be?). Thor gave the man a little bow and didn't acknowledge Loki any further.

Loki glanced at him, frowning softly, as he approached his father and left. Thor stretched and went back down to the dungeon, where he'd go back to being a guard for the remainder of his life.


End file.
